A "front end" general purpose software package was enhanced for the Data-point terminals for the Data Bank Centers, which allows data to be entered, edited and stored locally by time and date. The software operates with menu processing, in which a nonprogrammer can choose the option for data entry from a list. It produces screen images which replicate the order of data opn the data collection record. During data entry, data are edited for valid numeric ranges, alpha/numeric checks, code lists, and special formats such as dates. A new communication discipline is being added to insure the accuracy of data transmission. Patient management reports were designed and are now being implemented to serve as tools for patient care at the Databank Network Centers.